This invention relates generally to a fluid dispenser having a rotatable nozzle cap containing a discharge orifice, and more particularly to means for locking the cap against rotation while in a shut-off position.
A fluid dispenser or actuator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,639 as including a needle valve adjacent a fluid discharge path, a nipple surrounding the valve and a nozzle cap threaded on the nipple. The discharge orifice is located in an end wall of the cap, and is capable of being seated against the tip of the valve upon cap rotation inwardly toward the valve. Discharge through the orifice is therefore positively shut-off during such seated engagement.
A similar construction is likewise disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 857,415, commonly owned herewith, and directed to a pattern fluid spray means in which the discharge is capable of being positively shut-off as a nozzle cap is rotated on a nipple for seating the tip of a needle valve against the discharge orifice located in the cap.
However, if the nozzle cap becomes only slightly unscrewed, inadvertent discharge of product may possibly occur during shipment or storage of the dispenser. And, a young child is capable of discharging the product upon actuation of the dispenser.
Many safety devices for screw-cap containers have been provided for preventing accidental removal of the cap from the container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,769 discloses one such device as providing a ramp extending outwardly of the neck of the container for cooperation with a projection member on the cap so as to lock the cap in a fully closed condition. However, such design is not readily adaptable for locking a nozzle screw-cap in an off position on a fluid dispenser because of the relatively cumbersome design of this prior art safety cap. Moreover, the projection member cannot be conveniently deflected for disengaging it from the ramp member to facilitate cap removal.